Breathe for Me
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Shirotsuki Akaryu finds his kitsune lover, Hazel Awarege, dying in the forest. After finally realizing that there is nothing he can do, he grants her one last wish. Her final wish? She wants him to make love to her... Rated M for sexual content. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hello, peoples! I decided that I would try something different. This oneshot HAS a lemon, therefore it has sexual content; just wanted to give a heads-up to those who don't like to read such stories. And i tried to make the lemon so it fit in with the story and not seem out of place. I hope I did a good job with that. Most of the story IS sad, but it actually ends on a happy note. Please read and don't forget to review afterwards! =D I want to know what you thought of my oneshot. ^^_

_Anyway, please enjoy the story._

* * *

Shirotsuki Akaryu looked fruitlessly throughout the dark forest. He began to panic; what, or rather who, he searched for was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, he could feel her presence, but something was… off…

"Hazel!" he called. He received no response.

"Hazel!" he called again, this time doing so more loudly. His eyes widened when he heard the heartbreaking yelp of a dog in pain. It was a loud, almost shrill yelp. With no hesitation, he ran towards the sound dreading what he would see. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

A black nine-tailed kitsune with brown colored paws and brown-tipped ears and tails limped towards him, her furred flesh cut and torn and bloody. His eyes widened; tears began to streak his face when she whimpered miserably. "HAZEL!!!" he cried. He ran to the kitsune's side and knelt down next to her, cradling the fox in his arms.

"Hazel…" he said softly, sorrowfully, tears trickling down his face in a steady stream.

The kitsune opened its constantly narrowed eyes slightly and looked up at the older adolescent. "Shiro… kun…" she whispered.

"It's going to be alright, I'll take you to a veterinarian and I'll—"

"I'm going to die…"

"No you're not!"

"I'm going to die Shiro-kun… I don't want… to, but it's going to happen…" she began to cry, "I'm going to die…!"

Shirotsuki's look softened and the tears ceased their flow, but his heart was still being torn apart ever so painfully slowly. "If there's anything I can do for you… _Anything_… I want to make this as easy as possible for you…" It pained him to have to say the very thing he'd never thought he'd have to say… in the situation he never dreamed he would find himself in.

"Make love to me…" she murmured, no hesitation present in her gentle voice.

"Is that what you really want, Hazel…?" Shirotsuki questioned quietly. The kitsune nodded weakly.

"But you're still a virgin; I don't want to hurt you…" he said and then whispered, "You're in enough pain…"

Weakly, Hazel laughed humorously. "I can't even feel it anymore… my nerves seem have gotten used to the pain… I doubt I would feel anything but the pleasure…"

The seventeen-year-old human looked at her, an intense look in his eyes, looking for any sight of doubt or hesitation; there was none. "Alright…" he finally responded.

Hazel smiled gently and showed her true form to him. She had never done so.

xXx

"_So, when are you going to show me what you really look like?" Shirotsuki teased._

"_I'll show you my true form the day we prove our love to each other."_

_Shirotsuki looked at the kitsune confusedly. "But you know I love you." he blushed a bit, the skin over his nose and cheeks gradually turning scarlet._

"_I love you too, Shiro-kun, but that's not what I meant."_

_Shirotsuki thought about Hazel's words for a moment. "I… don't think I'm quite ready to do _that_…"_

"_Same here." the kitsune replied._

_Shirotsuki smiled. "Well, I can wait. For the day when we're both ready and when you're ready to show me your true appearance"_

_Hazel yipped in agreement._

_Never had he thought that the day he saw her true form would be the last time he would see her._

xXx

Her true form was amazingly beautiful. Her long hair was pitch black, save for the ends and her bangs, which were a rich chocolate-brown; her eyes were the same brown. Her nine tails and her ears had the same pattern, mostly black and tipped with brown. She had a slender waist. Her round breasts and curvaceous hips were the perfect size for her body type. Her arms and legs were slender as well, the muscles lithe and complimenting her figure. Even through the wounds that marred her flawless skin and the blood that stained the flesh a deep crimson, he could truly appreciate her coveted beauty.

"You're beautiful…" Shirotsuki said breathlessly, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall once again. His ice-blue eyes reflected heartbreak at the imminent untimely death of his nonhuman lover, guilt that he wasn't there to stop whatever ruthless bastard harmed her, and helplessness, knowing that there was nothing he could do except make Hazel's death a bit less painful and a just a tad easier for her.

"Please…" Hazel begged silently. Shirotsuki gently set her down and removed his clothes quickly, not knowing how much time the beautiful kitsune had left. He carefully lifted her in his arms again and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her gently. Oh, how in the depths of his heart he wished he could kiss her with more fervor. But he wasn't about to kiss her as ravenously as he wanted to. However, that didn't mean he would make the kiss any less passionate or meaningful.

He moved his lips gently against Hazel's, her own lips responded slowly. He gently licked her lower lip, the moist organ slowly touching the soft skin. She opened her mouth in response and accepted his tongue entering the moist cavern.

She moaned softly; not from the pain of her wounds, but from the pleasant sensation Shirotsuki's kiss sent spreading through her body, which actually numbed the pain. Shirotsuki himself relished in the sensation, feeling his member lengthen as her tongue danced with his own.

Finally, he slowly pulled his face away from hers, releasing the enchanting hold his lips had one Hazel's.

"I want you inside of me… Please…" Hazel pleaded weakly. Shirotsuki remained silent, but nodded in response. He once again set her gently onto the forest floor, slowly spread her legs apart and brought his member to her entrance and then rubbed it against her clit, giving her a small taste of the pleasure to come. This was going to be her first and only time experiencing such a feeling, on Earth at least. Whether she would feel it again with someone in the afterlife, Shirotsuki didn't know, but he was going to make sure that when her life finally ended, when her heart ceased its pulse, she would know how much he loved and treasured her… and how he would continue to love and treasure her for as long as he lived, swearing he would be with no one but her. And if that meant never again feeling pleasure, then so be it.

"If this hurts, just know… that I could never forgive myself… and know that I do this for you…" he said sorrowfully, audibly choking back tears. Hazel said nothing, but nodded slightly. He once again positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in, feeling Hazel's maiden barrier tear. Surprisingly, she didn't cry or scream, or even yelp. She only found it a bit difficult to bring air into her lungs, her body irritated by a building discomfort low in her belly, within her.

"Breathe for me, baby. Just breathe…" Shirotsuki cooed.

Shortly after, her breathing returned to its previous state, shallow, but still clearly present. He slowly pulled out of her, leaving only a small portion of himself inside, but then thrust back into her, with force, but not as hard as he would if she were uninjured, in a bed. But Hazel loved it; she moaned softly to show just how much so. He continued the motion, in and out, slowly, tantalizingly, and cautiously, careful to not hurt her. He had angled himself early on in order to stroke the head of his member against the sensitive flesh within so he wouldn't have to exchange her his gentle and cautious thrusts for her pleasure . The wonderful sensation was finally beginning to strengthen in intensity within his groin. Almost immediately afterwards, he peaked soon afterwards, releasing his fluids deep within his lover. His throbbing member hit that wonderful spot within Hazel, causing her to come shortly afterwards, her nails gently raking down Shirotsuki's back and causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

Shirotsuki's body was left without energy and pulled out of Hazel slowly. Then he pushed his body up with his arms which were supporting the entire weight of his body—he never once laid on Hazel, in fear of causing her even more unnecessary pain—and let his body hit the ground. He placed a hand on Hazel's chest, feeling for her heartbeat. He found it, but it was quickly pulsing with less and less strength. Her breathing had stopped, but her heart continued its purpose of keeping her alive. "Hazel… I love you so much… I'll never love anyone else, even when you're gone…" he said still choking the tears which even more strongly threatened to spill over.

Then Hazel, with difficulty, inhaled one final time. And, quietly, barely audible, but still present, her voice had formed just six words.

"I… don't want… to leave you…"

Then her head lolled to the side; her heart had become forever still, not even the faintest twitch tangible to Shirotsuki.

"Hazel…!" he wailed and finally, after so much time and effort, he stopped trying… and he let his tears fall, mourning the loss of the only woman he loved and ever would love.

He cradled Hazel's still warm and bare corpse, hugging it close to his lithe, muscular body with his strong arms and caressing her face with the utmost care.

xXx

Four agonizing months had passed since that horrible, heartbreaking day. School wasn't the same. Shirotsuki's attention wavered continuously, his grades slipped slowly like sand through his fingers. His parents were worried about him. They had known since the beginning about his strange relationship, and they had accepted it with open arms. They had also found out about her death and mourned with him. Hazel was kind and very likeable. But they worried about their son. Not because he prayed for her and spoke to her through the shrine in his room every night—they deemed that acceptable—but because he barely seemed to notice anything anymore. It was as though his life was being sucked out of him by some invisible parasite. Even his appetite was decreasing; he would barely eat two bites of his food before claiming that he was full.

Ever since the day of Hazel's death, he had let his already long blood-red hair grow out a bit more. When he wasn't at school, he was crying. When he wasn't crying, he was either sleeping or spending his time in his room staring sightlessly at the ceiling; he didn't see the ceiling. All he saw were his cherished memories of his kitsune lover.

One day, there was a knock on the door to the Akaryu household. Mrs. Akaryu opened the door. Her eyes widened in delighted surprise as she saw the visitor. "Excuse me, Mrs. Akaryu, but may I see Shirotsuki?"

A wide smiled tugged at Mrs. Akaryu's face and she couldn't help but ask, "What's your name?"

The visitor smiled knowingly. "Hazel Awarege, Mrs. Akaryu."

"He'll be right with you." Mrs. Akaryu replied casually.

The full extent of her excitement was revealed when she ecstatically screamed, "Shirotsuki! Come downstairs!!! I found you a lover!!!"

"I will only love Hazel! I _refuse _to love anyone else!" he shouted furiously from his room upstairs.

"Get your ass down here _right now_, Shirotsuki!!!" his mother shouted back, impatient and annoyed.

"What the fuck do you _want_, dammit?!?!" he bellowed, stomping down the stairs furiously.

His face turned to see the visitor. his eyes widened and he was left speechless. He looked at the visitor. "H-Hazel…" he mouthed, too shocked to let the say anything.

"Did you miss me, Shiro-kun?" Hazel gently asked, with a soft smile. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that went down past her hips just a bit and a long, pink, ankle-length skirt. Shirotsuki almost mechanically walked over to her. He laid a hand on Hazel's face, letting it stroke the soft skin. "You look exactly as I remember… Right down to the ears and nine tails…"

"I missed you, Shiro-kun…" she whispered. He lost all self-restraint right there and then. He tightly embraced her, letting himself give in to his emotions and began to cry.

"I love you so much, Hazel!!!" he wailed, "I don't want to lose you again! I'm a complete _wreck_ without you!!!"

Hazel held him just as tightly. "I promise, I won't leave you again…" she said quietly, tears beginning to streak her own face.

After several moments, Shirotsuki let go of his lover. "But… _how_???" He just had to know.

"Inari is a very kind goddess." Hazel said with a big smile.

Then, after a short silence, out of the blue, Shirotsuki asked, "Hazel… will you live with me? And Mom?" he turned to his mother, "I swear to you, if you don't let Hazel live with us, I will move out." he said the first part with a look of complete relief and the last part with a serious expression.

"It's fine by me, and it's already been cleared with your father. Just make sure you're not to loud when you decide to have fun." Mrs. Akaryu said and then winked.

Hazel smiled and hugged Shirotsuki again. "Hazel, did you hear that? Now we'll always be together!" For the first time in months, he laughed, and he did so heartily.

"So… we'll be together forever?" Hazel couldn't help but ask, giggling.

"Forever." Shirotsuki confirmed.

And so they did.


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
